


Omovember

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: My Chemical Romance, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Multi, Omorashi, Omovember, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Omovember 2019Please note that every chapter is a completely separate entity, with different characters and fandoms. Chapters are not at all related to each other aside from them all having concepts from an Omovember prompt list.





	1. Day 1- Desperate in a Vehicle

Ray wasn't quite sure how long they'd been on that plane, be it 4 hours, 8, or like 3 fucking days. He did know that he needed to find a bathroom, like, 2 hours ago. It was torture, the turbulence lights were on and he had managed to get himself stuck at a window seat, 3 chairs from the aisle.  
He had a blanket that he had thrown over his lap that was concealing his hand down his pants. His legs were crossed and his hand was white-knuckling his penis as the plane gradually made its way back to the ground. Ray was trying his best to sit still and not display how overful his bladder is. The plane descended through a layer of clouds and was jostled like someone was throwing it on a trampoline. Ray tried to conceal a whimper as his seat belt was pressed into his abdomen. A small drop of urine escaped and wet the front of his boxers, Ray shuddered and shoves his other hand under the blanket to grip himself. Mikey was seated next to him, glancing his direction with one eyebrow raised.  
"You alright, Ray?" Mikey whispered, shooting a glance at Ray's lap. His blanket was slipping off and he could see the edge of undone pants and how his hands were crammed into them.  
"No, I gotta piss so fucking bad," Ray said as another small drop of urine hit his boxers.  
"Can you wait 'till we get to the airport?" Mikey was now searching around the foot well in front of him.  
"I don't think I can stand. Oh my god, fuck." More turbulence and Ray almost completely lost it, his bladder screaming as he clenches his muscles.  
"Here, I have this you can use," Mikey says, holding up an empty soda bottle. Ray almost argues that he can wait but a surge of pressure washes over him and he succumbs to Mikey's offer.  
Somehow he manages to get himself positioned under the blanket without pissing all over the plane. He can just barely see the bottle but it's enough assurance for him to let go. A small whine gets loose when he starts pissing. He knows that Mikey can hear his stream hit the side of the plastic as it fills, but he ignores it, they've been on tours long enough to have experienced weirder. Before he can feel much relief, the bottle fills and he's back to clamping down to hold back what's left. Mikey quietly passes him the cap to the bottle and he secures it inside his backpack. Ray fans his legs minutely once he zips himself back up. The rest of this flight is going to be interesting.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- at a desk

Only three more pages to go, three pages front and back though. Why did this professor have such long tests? Yuri squeezed his thighs tighter and continued on with his exam. Calculus had never been his strong suit, and college level calculus was way out of his ability range but, for whatever reason, he needed to take it. His bladder was aching behind the belt Victor had fastened just a notch too tight.   
Two more pages and Yuri’s hand was in his lap almost constantly, either pressing on his dick or pulling the waistband of his jeans off his bladder a tad.  
Last page. It was getting seriously close to being an 8/10 for him. His bladder kept twinging and he swears he can feel the front of his boxers are damp. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Yuri finished his exam. He packs his bag at his seat before stumbling up to the front of the room to hand over his exam. His professor eyes him as he fidgets for the 3 seconds he has to stand still. Yuri turns away and shuffles out of the room before anyone has time to see the red lighting up his cheeks.  
“Victor? Can I go now?” Yuri called Victor the second he left the classroom, he was currently sitting with his legs tightly crossed in a secluded part of the hall.  
“Not at school, I’m in the back lot, first row. Let’s go home,” Victor sounded so smug on the phone. Yuri whined but hung up and ran out to the car. He was at least glad that once out of the public eye he could hold himself.  
“Hello, my little cutlet bowl. You ready to go?” Victor said after kissing Yuri.  
“Yes, please hurry. I gotta go bad,” Yuri said, his hands jammed between his thighs.   
Victor just laughs at him and pulls out of the parking space. The ride back to their apartment was rather uneventful, save the single time Victor slammed on the brakes at a light and Yuri’s seatbelt clotheslined his bladder. Back at their apartment, Yuri nearly sprints out of the car to the front door, where he waits impatiently for Victor. Victor takes his sweet time, slowly walking up to the apartment door, watching Yuri bounce in place with both hands balled at either side. His bladder feels like a rock, just pressing more and more on his poor urethra.  
“Victor please hurry, I gotta go, like really bad.” Yuri is panting now, he leaked quite a bit during the car ride and doing so left a patch on his pants and an increased sense of need coursing through him.  
“I don’t know why you are so desperate to go inside, I never said you would be going.”  
Yuri’s stomach drops.  
"Victor please."  
"Don't you have a test you should be studying for?" Victor says as he opens the door and ushers Yuri inside.  
"W...well I guess," Yuri mumbles.  
"Then go get started, I don't want you to fail." With that Victor turns to the kitchen to begin working on something. Yuri whines and tightly crosses his legs. After the wave of desperation leaves, he grabs his bag and sits down at the desk in their living room and pulls his study materials out.  
"Can I go after I finish studying?" Yuri asks.  
"We'll see," Victor says with a grin. Yuri frowns and turns his attention to the textbook in front of him.   
Five minutes go by before he is squirming too much to concentrate. Victor keeps denying him so Yuri resigns himself to just trying to hold everything in until his study time is up. Another wave of need courses through him and it's too much.  
"Ah! Victor, ice, oh no." Yuri lets go of his crotch as his muscles give and he begins wetting himself. Victor runs over with a towel and kisses his forehead.  
"Good job, Yuri. You held for so long. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll take care of this?" Yuri nods and goes to take a bath.


End file.
